You belong with me
by tataalicat
Summary: Gibbs realizes Jenny belongs with him, and she knew this all along, but with hollis in the way lord only knows what could happen. Jibbs


A/n: Hey guys! Just a cute little one shot I thought of! So I hope you guys like it please review and the song belongs of taylor swift! Thanks enjoy!

****

Jenny stood on the catwalk, watching over her agency. She looked down and saw Gibbs talking on the phone, well more like yelling on the phone. Overhearing the conversation she figured out he was fighting with his girlfriend, Hollis.

"Come on hol, it was just a joke. I didn't mean nothing of it." he said

Jenny shook her head 'She'll never get your humor like I do Jethro.' she thought

_Your on the phone with you girlfriend _

_She's upset she's going off about_

_Something that you said _

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

She sat in her office, it was Tuesday night. She glanced over at her clock, 12:30. She sighed and decided to put on some music. She put on maroon 5 and smiled to herself, ' I remember Hollis hates this group.' she thought.

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_Im listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_Cause she'll never know you story like I do._

She looked out her window to find Gibbs and Hollis leaving the building. She sighed when she noticed Hollis's short little skirt. She looked at her own attire. A pair of long black pants and a nice dress shirt. She sighed and collected her things, hopeing to get Gibbs off her mind.

_She wears short skirts _

_I wear t shirts _

_She's cheer captain and im in the bleacers_

_Dreaming about the day _

_When you wake up find _

_That what your looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that im the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along so why cant you see_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

She pulled up to her house, thanking Stanley for the ride home. When she got in she collapsed on her bed. 'Why Jethro, can't you see what you've been looking for has been the whole time. I'm the one who understands you. Been here along so why can't you see,'

"You belong with me." she finished her thought out loud. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about him being with her.

_Walking the streets with you and your_

_Wore out jeans_

_I cant help thinking this is how it _

_Ot' to be, laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

'_hey isn't this easy?_

The next day she sat outside the NCIS building, waiting for Stanley to come get her for her lunch. Gibbs walked up beside her and sat down. Jenny smiled at his old wore out jeans his insist wearing to work.

"Hey Jen."

"Hello Jethro."

"What you doing?"

"Waiting for Stanley to pick me up for my lunch break, how about you?" He went to answer but Hollis pulled up in her convertible. He gave her a half smile and got in her car, Hollis giving the ' I won' smile. And they drove away.

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town_

_I havent seen it in a while since _

_she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than thatHey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

After lunch she went back to her office, and did nothing but paperwork. Just trying to distract herself from thinking of him. God she could punch Hollis right now. She left early, knowing she was about cry.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakersShe's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming bout the day when you wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole timeIf you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along so why can't you see? You belong with meStandin by, waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know that?You belong with meYou belong with me_

Tonight was the NCIS marine ball, as director she was invited but wouldn't come. Knowing that Hollis was getting Gibbs to come along, just to tick her off. While she was ranting to herself she heard a knock at the door. When she answered she was surprised to see Gibbs there.

"Hello Jethro. Shouldn't you be at the ball?"

" On my way, you going tonight Jen?"

"No..umm.. Paper work for SecNav."

"Oh well I'll see you at work then." He walked away and she closed the door and went back to her study. She opened a drawer to look for fresh paper and found a letter, with just 2 words,

Dear Jethro.

_Oh I remember you driving to my _

_house in the middle of the nightI'm the one who makes you laugh _

_when you know you're about to cryI know your favorite songs _

_and you tell me about your dreamsI think I know where you belong._

_I think I know it's with 't you see that I'm the one _

_who understands you?Been here all along so why can't you see?You belong with me_

She sat for a moment and then walked up the stairs, looking in her closet. She pulled out her phone,

"Stanley, I need a ride."

"Where?"

"The ball."

He was there in a bit less then 20 minutes, and arrived at the ball in a hour in a half. When she walked people would stop and stare. She wore a long white dress,, that had a few gems at the top. Gibbs was walking around at the time and saw Jenny and stopped in his tracks. Hollis walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, she wearing a short red dress. He walked away from him and she gasped at Jenny.

_Standing by waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me._

He walked up and put his hands on her waist, and leaned his head on hers. Then he slowly kissed her. When they pulled away she reached and in her dress and pulled out the letter and opened it, so it was facing him.

Dear Jethro

I love you.

He smiled and reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. Pulled out a piece of paper and opened it towards her.

Dear Jenny

I love you.

They both smiled and kissed again, and she whispered in his ear,

"You belong with me."

.A/n: hope you liked it! Review please!

-Lex


End file.
